Kol and Finn
The relationship between Original brothers Kol and Finn. Early History Finn was the third-born child of Mikael and Esther, after their firstborn and his brother, Elijah. Kol was the fourth born child, though, their half-brother Niklaus was born between them . Their mother, with the help of their father, turned them into vampires to protect them from the local werewolves. Once vampires, Kol grew to relish being a vampire while Finn hated it, ashamed by what they had become. In the early 1100s, while Kol in particular was making the Originals infamous for his reckless behavior, Kol and Finn were tricked by a group of vampire hunters known as The Brotherhood of the Five. The hunters had acquired daggers that were capable of neutralizing the Originals and they used them to great effect. At a party they had been invited to, the hunters ambushed the siblings, daggering them one by one. Luckily Finn and Kol's half-brother, Klaus, who was part werewolf, wasn't effected by the daggers, killing the vampire hunters and undaggering his siblings; all except Finn. He left him daggered after he'd grown sick of his judgemental attitude. Klaus would use the daggers for his own purposes in the following centuries, eventually daggering Kol as well in the early 1900s, about 800 years since Finn had been neutralized. Klaus brought their daggered bodies, which he kept in coffins, around with him wherever he went, keeping his family close, hoping he'd be able to revive them one day when he felt the time was right. Throughout the series Season Three In Bringing Out The Dead, after a struggle over the Originals' daggered bodies between Klaus and Stefan Salvatore, the coffins were returned to Klaus. The daggers were removed from both Finn and Kol by their older brother, Elijah, who also undaggered their sister, Rebekah. Kol and Finn both struck out with anger against Klaus for keeping them in coffins. They planned on leaving Klaus behind and going away with Elijah and Rebekah but were interrupted by the sudden return of their mother, whose body had been preserved by the spirits of nature since she was a powerful witch. She told them she wanted to be a real family again. In Dangerous Liasons, while preparing for a ball the family was throwing to celebrate their reuniting, Kol tried to brag about how great he looked in his tuxedo, asking Rebekah to tell him how handsome he was to which Rebekah sarcastically told him that she couldn't be compelled. Her retort actually brought a rare smile to Finn's face, amused at Kol's expense. Later, at the ball, Finn and Kol danced with the other guests and after, were conversing in the crowd when their mother gave a toast, standing beside each other as they raised their glasses. Unknown to Kol though, his older brother was helping their mother perform a spell that would link all of the siblings together, making them easier to kill when the time. Unlike Kol, Finn despised being a vampire and was willing to die to rid himself of his eternity of shame. Drinking from their glasses, Kol unwittingly became part of the spell, successfully being linked to his siblings so whatever happened to one happened to all. Finn, on the other hand, drank his glass with a concealed look of satisfaction, knowing he was one step closer to his goal. In All My Children, having all been linked together, when Kol was daggered by Alaric Saltzman in a surprise attack, the power of the dagger also neutralized all of his siblings. Finn had been in the middle of helping his mother with her spell to turn them all human and kill them by sacrificing Finn when he felt the effects of being neutralized, turning gray and collapsing to the ground in the center of the magical pentagram his mother had him stand in. However, Klaus was not effected by the daggers, removing the dagger from Kol which in turn, allowed Finn to move again. Having discovered their mother's plans, Kol, along with Klaus and Elijah, confronted and Finn and Esther. They were unable to enter the pentagram that Finn stood in, only minutes away from their possible deaths. Kol insulted Finn for being stupid enough to sacrifice himself for their mother, calling him pathetic. Their mother defended Finn, though, telling Kol that Finn knew virtues that he couldn't even imagine. With the help of the Salvatores, the spell to turn them human was interrupted and Finn fled with his mother, leaving Kol and the others to stand at the pentagram, unsure of what just happened. Kol himself fled town immediately after their mother's attempt to kill them. In The Murder of One, while Kol was in Denver keeping an eye on Jeremy Gilbert, Klaus made it priority to find a way to unlink all of the siblings. He found Finn and dragged him back to Mystic Falls, telling him to give him his blood since it was necessary for the spell to unlink them. Kol had already contributed his own blood and Finn finally did too after some persuasion from Klaus. However, Finn was killed that night, stabbed with the white oak stake by Matt Donovan but it didn't effect Kol since Klaus had managed to unlink them moments beforehand. In Heart of Darkness, when Kol faced off with Damon Salvatore in Denver, he brought up the fact that Damon had been involved in killing his brother, wrathfully pummeling him with a baseball bat for Finn's murder. Trivia *Like Kol and his older brother Elijah, Kol and Finn have not shared any scenes of direct conversation between one another. The closest to it was Kol scolding Finn during the attempted sacrifice and seeing them chatting amongst themselves in the crowd of the ball, though their conversation could not be heard. *Both were killed by a white oak stake, Finn by Matt Donovan and Kol by Jeremy Gilbert. *Both have never been shown flashbacks together, even in ones where they should have been present, such as the flashbacks in Ordinary People, showing their family's turn into vampires, and The Five, when it showed the time around The Brotherhood of the Five's attack. *They were undaggered on the same night, during the events of Bringing Out the Dead. *Both left Mystic Falls for an extended amount of time and both were brought back for the purposes of their siblings; Finn in The Murder of One to supply Klaus and Rebekah with his blood and Kol in After School Special to help in Rebekah's search for the cure. *Both of their deaths greatly saddened Rebekah but only Kol's visibly effected Klaus. *Kol and Finn are the only two Original siblings who have not been confirmed to be appearing in The Originals back-door pilot or its intended spin-off as of yet. *Kol and Finn were both introduced in the same episode. *Finn seemed to be much closer to their mother, while Kol seemed more distant, even willing to disobey the rules she had set for them at the ball just for the sake of amusement. Gallery Finn_kol.png|Casper Zafer (Finn) and Nathaniel Buzolic (Kol) on set. 1000px-Finn kol 07.jpg 1000px-151-tvd-3x15-all-my-children-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 1000px-161-tvd-3x14-dangerous-liaisons-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 1000px-Kjhgfd.jpg Original_Children.png See also Category:Relationships Category:Family Relationship